The Story of Sargent Keroro (Part 1 of 3)
THIS IS TAKEN FROM MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT. This is my 2nd attempt at Sgt. Frog Fancfic! Chapter 1 Keroro sat back and headed towards Pekopon. He didn't want to end up in Japan again. He started drifting off...in a deep sleep. He crashed. On Pekopon. In the Hinata's roof. "Wait..." He sat up. "ARE YOU FROGGING SERIOUS? I'M BACK HERE?!?!?!" Natsumi sat up. She dozed off on the couch. "Darn you toad, I thought you left 5 or 6 years ago!" She stood up. She opened the screen door. She looked up. She stormed back to the house. She walked up the stairs. She kicked Fuyiuki's door down. "YOU IDIOT!" Fuyuki sat up. "Wha..Wha..WHAT did I do?!?" Natsumi grabbed him up and dragged him out. He looked up and said "Sarge?" "Yeah it's me! I'm stuck in your roof!" Fuyuki was kind of mad he came back, but happy. All the good memories started flowing back to him. "Sarge!" Fuykui said, smiling. "I'm coming!" He ran inside and went out on the deck. He started up the side of the railing when he felt a tug at his foot. "Sarge?" Fuyuki said, worried. "Was Kululu on your ship?" Chapter 2 "Not that I know of, no. Maybe it's Angol Moi!" Fuykui looked down and there was no Kululu machine. There was no Angol Moi. It was Natsumi. "If you help Frog-tard, I'll kill you!" Fuyuki didn't know what to do. Save his long lost friend? Climb back down to be killed by Natsumi, his abusing sister? He shook his foot loose of Natsumi's hold. He climbed up double speed so Natsumi couldn't reach him. He slowly climbed on the roof. He made it to where Keroro's ship crashed. He tugged Keroro. He was badly injured; his legs covered in blood. "Sarge! Your bleeding!" "CALL THE PARAMEDICS!!!" Keroro shouted. His scream was so loud, Keronians heard it. Or it was just he had his communicator on. Chapter 3 Tamama came out of the sky. He had an industrial sized First-Aid Kit. "Don't worry Sarge! I'm coming!" Tamama landed on the roof. He pushed the kit off his hoverboard. He opened it. Someone was inside. "O hai."' N'EW CHARACTER ALERT!!!! The mystery Keronian said. "SONGUGU?!?!" Tamama shouted. "What are you doing?" "Uhhh...." She studdered. "I..I...I wanted to meet Keroro!" Songugu stood up. She was holding a normal sized first-aid kit. "Mr. Keroro, It's an honor." She said as she was bandaging Keroro's legs. Tamama had his jelousy face on... Chapter 4 "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Tamama. You can finish the job...." Songugu was afraid. She ran behind Fuyuki. "That's what I thought." He walked over to Keroro and finished wrapping his bloody legs. The same time Tamama finished, Aki arivved home. Songugu turned and yelled. "Lady! On a motor bike!" Fuyuki turned. "Mom!" Natsumi was waiting at the front door.Songugu jumped off the roof. He landed on Aki's back. "M...m...m..mom...THERE'S A FROG THING ON YOU!!!" Natsumi jumped back and fainted. "Is that so...." She reached behind her and grabbed Songugu. "Awww Aren't you a cute one?" Songugu frowned. "I'm am not cute, I'm a warior!" "How can a warior be so cu-" At that exact moment, Songugu broke out in an annoying song. Chapter 5 Aki dropped Songugu and grabbed Natsumi and ran inside. "Dang,he's annoying." Aki said. Keroro got a D: face. "She must not like Rick Astley...." "Fuyuki, is our base still down there?" Tamama asked. "I think...I don't know. Maybe the ghost girl is down there or maybe Angol Moi. She was most likely still down there when Natsumi boarded it up." "WHAT THE FROG!?!?! SHE MIGHT BE DEAD!!!" Keroro tried to stand. He couldn't. "Sarge. You almost lost your legs." Fuyuki picked him up and yelled for Songugu to catch him. Fuyuki tossed Keroro down. Chapter 6 Songugu caught Keroro and ran inside. She set him down and kicked the boards in. She left Keroro. She opened the door. Angol Moi was laying on the ground, sleeping. "ALL THIS TIME SHE WAS SLEEPING?!?!??!" Songugu walked over. Fuyuki and Tamama came in to Songugu slapping a sleeping Angol Moi. "SONGUGU!" Fuyuki yelled "Gahhhhhhh!" She fell back and Angol Moi woke up. "Where's Uncle?" She asked. "He crashed into the roof." "WHO MADE HIM CRASH?!?!?!?" Angol Moi got into Armmageddon form. "That's undetermined." Fuyuki repiled. All that was heard next was a loud thump. "Kerooooooooooo...." Was followed after. Songugu and Tamama ran out to see Keroro laying there. Chapter 7 Songugu and Tamama picked Keroro up and carred him to Angol Moi. Angol Moi set him down on his bed. She put a Gundam model on his lap. Keroro smiled. "Ha.....I got you all...I hid ketchup packets...." He passed out. "Did he hid ketchup packets?" Angol Moi said. Songugu said, "Let's gather the context." She looked around for a whiteboard. She found one and wrote stuff down. In a big circle she wrote "Keroro's legs" She started drawing other circles with lines attached to it. "Can't stand" and "Super bloody" and "Se-bandaged."